Mending Broken Hearts
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a Leafeon's heart is shattered by a recent relationship turned sour, her trainer tries his best to cheer her up. She then realizes that all she really needs is sitting right next to her... HUMANXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 AND UP ONLY!


Mending Broken Hearts...

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon and its respective trademarks. I in no way own any of it, nor am I profiting from it. The plot and OC belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES GET: So yea, I saw a pic with a Leafeon curled up in a blanket, crying of a broken heart one day and it pretty much inspired me to make this little thing. Hmm...pretty much it.

Just so ya know, "Text" is speech, "_Italics_" is thought, and "Hey guys!" is translated pokespeech (humans can't understand this, but they try their best).

POKEMONXHUMAN LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED AND/OR DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING THEN LEAVE NOW! IF YOU ARE NOT 18+ THEN GET OUT! There we go.

Um...enjoy?

Summary: When a Leafeon's heart is shattered by a recent relationship turned sour, her trainer tries his best to cheer her up. She then realizes that all she really needs is sitting right next to her...

* * *

Dark...it was dark in the little home in Eternia City for mid afternoon. The rain had been falling for hours, steadily pattering off the windows. However, the Leafeon inside the apartment, who was curled up in a blanket on the bed asleep, silently sobbing to herself, could care less what time of the day it was. With the curtains drawn shut it gave the impression of deep night with no moon, which suited her just fine. Why is she like this you ask? Well, it all started about a couple of months ago...

You see, Eternia is a quaint little city. Everyone just about knows each other and then some, so the laws are pretty lax when concerning loose pokemon. That said, you can see a few pokemon just roaming the streets, whether with or without trainers, including our Leafeon. Her trainer spends most of the day working, so its no surprise she lets herself out of the house to roam around and stretch. She is normally very friendly, just about everyone knows about the local handyman Scott Leron's Leafeon, who's name is Sherry, just by the hand-made collar Scott made for her when she was still just an Eevee.

Well, anyways...she had been seeing a wild Umbreon lately and they seemed to hit it off pretty well. More than pretty well, they almost seemed to be soul mates. It was obvious that they we're in love. They did just about everything together. Of course, the problem is that even though it was a match made in heaven...even good things come to an end...

It was earlier today, Scott had to go to work early that day due to a buddy of his calling him in to fix something urgently and as per usual Sherry had let herself out of the house. She took a breath of the clean, crisp air. It was a special day today, for it was the day she was gonna ask the Umbreon to mate with her. She had felt her heat come on a couple of days before, but as of late she hasn't seen much of her lovely black canine pokemon. This didn't bother her, however, as she just figured that he needed his space, like most living things do when in a relationship such as theirs.

Sherry had waited around till about noon, doing this and that to pass the time, before going off to meet him in their usual spot, which was near the large statue in the north part of town. When she arrived, she didn't see him around. This made her pretty down, since she made sure he'd be here today. She was just about to turn to leave when a strange aroma caught her nose. It was her Umbreon, but there was something different. Like there was something else mixed in with it. Curious, she followed the scent till she came to a small nook behind the hill the statue was centered on. What she saw crushed her. There was her Umbreon alright...but he wasn't alone. He was mating with a Vaporeon that she had seen wandering around town three or four weeks ago!

Needless to say, Sherry was pretty distraught. However, she still held out hope that maybe this was just some misunderstanding. That the Vaporeon had him under some kind of spell...something. She decided to take the chance and confront him about it right there. Unfortunately, Sherry hasn't been known to have very good timing. Just as she walked over into view of them, the Umbreon smashed his member into the Vaporeon the final time and unleashed his seed into her, tying the knot as far as canines go...literally! After firmly knotting the Vaporeon, Umbreon had spun to a more comfortable position just to come face to face with our Leafeon.

"What...what is the meaning of this!" Sherry said to Umbreon, trying to sound as imposing as she could in her current state.

"OH um...uh...fancy meeting you here?" the Umbreon said back, surprised to find her here since he and Vaporeon were supposed to be alone.

"Is that all you have to say! We were supposed to be together...and who is this!" Sherry nearly screamed out, both angry and upset.

"Oh yea, this is, or was, my ex." Umbreon said, I DID tell about her right?"

"But...but wait...you said that she left for good..." Sherry said, remembering what he had said about his ex, vaporeon, moving away from the city with her trainer.

"I did...but I also said that even though I'd try to move on I'd always love her..." Umbreon said, showing some conviction, "When she had moved back with her trainer a week or two ago, I was thrilled! We caught up on old times and quickly caught our old spark again."

"Thats why I've been scarce this past week or so, I've been spending time with her." Umbreon continued, sounding happier than the more he went on, "Of course, when I asked her to be my mate I was so happy when she said yes! I just couldn't wait...and that pretty much leads to now..."

"So...I guess this is goodbye then..." Sherry said, holding back tears.

"Don't get me wrong, I won't forget our time together." Umbreon said, sensing what she was feeling, "Though you must understand, I've known Vaporeon since me and her were just pups ourselves. Once she came back...it just wouldn't work out between us."

"Yes...I guess...its for the best," Sherry said, trying her best to keep her composure though it was quickly breaking, "I wish you two the best...and I hope you have plenty of pups."

Sherry didn't give Umbreon time to respond, as she quickly turned around and ran home. Just as she was out of sight and earshot, she could have sworn she heard him say that she'd move on in time and find someone else. That only served to break her heart further. As she ran, she lost hold of her tears. They flowed like waterfalls down her cream colored fur. Many people turned to stare at her as she ran by, questioning why she'd be on such a hurry on a day like this, although they reasoned it was because of the threatening clouds moving in. This only fueled her sadness, as she felt the stares pierce her as if her shattered heart was on display.

When Sherry reached the door of her home, that small house of her trainer's, the clouds that had come a little while ago finally decided to pour their contents out, as if they were also sad. The rain wasn't too terribly hard, just a steady downpour, but it was enough to dampen her fur slightly as she opened the door, shut it behind her, and locked it...which she was taught to do using her vine whips. She immediately went into the bedroom and shut herself inside, closing the curtains to make the room as dark as possible. She then curled up in her favorite pink blanket, which Scott laid out on his bed in case she got tired, and cried. The tears wouldn't stop and they flowed for what seemed like hours until they could flow no more. She eventually cried herself to sleep, still silently sobbing in her sleep.

~~~(^.^)~~~

It was mid afternoon when Scott Leron, a 20 yr old handyman, finally finished with a job that his friend had called him in earlier that morning for. Apparently, the plumbing had come loose around the sink and he had no way to fix it on his own so the friend called in Scott. Exhausted, he pulled up the collar of his trenchcoat and adjusted his hat. He had brought them because the weather report for later that day had predicted rain, and just like they had said, it was raining. He was walking home when he saw one of the locals walking his Growlithe and decided to say hello. They had talked for a good few minutes, when the neighbor had said that he saw Scott's Leafeon running by in a hurry earlier that day. After hearing that, Scott decided to get on home.

"_Hmm...I didn't like the sound of that. Sherry was in a hurry for once? That can't be good..._" Scott thought to himself.

Scott quickened his pace to his place. He was concerned for Sherry...he knew that Sherry was normally easygoing and for her to hurry like that meant that something was wrong. Of course, the rain was also a slight cause too. He hated water but didn't mind getting wet when it was called for. Anyways, when he had reached the door to his home, he quickly got out his keys and unlocked the door. When he entered, he found it dark...which was unusual since Sherry always had some sort of light on somewhere. He took off his trenchcoat, hat, and toolbelt, hanging them on a nearby coat rack and called out to Sherry. No response...

"_Sherry always comes when I call her...wait no, can't jump to conclusions...she's probably just asleep,_" Scott thought, worried at this point, "_Yeah, just asleep. Should be in the bedroom, I'll go check now._"

Scott turned on some light and quickly went to the bedroom door, seeing that it was closed. He opened it and peeked inside. Again, it was dark inside. He braced himself for the worst and opened the door more. He saw Sherry, curled up on the bed, quietly sobbing in her sleep. By the light coming in from the other room and shining on her, he could tell that she had been crying pretty heavily, staining her blanket and fur with tears. He sat down beside her softly and gently started to pet her. He knew that if something shook her up this badly, then he should at least try to see if he could help.

Sherry stirred and looked up at what was touching her fur, although just by scent alone she knew it was Scott. At once, she felt sad again and shuffled away from him. She didn't want him to see her like this, much less anyone else. Scott, immediately shuffled after her.

"Sherry...whats wrong?" Scott asked as tenderly as he could.

She just ignored him and curled back up. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Really, whats wrong...maybe I can help," Scott said, concern clearly showing in his voice now.

She looked back at him and tears started forming in her eyes again. She knew he couldn't help. Not unless he could turn back time and make Umbreon love her. She brought her head down and huffed.

"Can you preform miracles? Can you make my pain go away? My broken heard...can you fix it?" Sherry said, knowing he wouldn't understand a word she said. They came from two different worlds, and spoke two entirely different languages. There was no way he could understand.

"...Its about that Umbreon isn't it...?" Scott asked, placing a hand on her side.

At this she perked up a little. Even if it was only a guess, it was a good one which only served to make her sadder.

"Thats what I thought..." Scott sighed, reading her reaction to see if he was right, which he was, "So...things didn't work out?"

At this she sprang to her feet and looked as angry as she could at Scott, ruffling up her fur and trying to impose herself.

"What do you think! He...he left me...for some Vaporeon! A Vaporeon! Can you believe it! And now you come in here and remind me of it...why don't you just leave me alone!" Sherry barked at him, though she didn't really mean what she said when she said to leave her alone.

Scott drew back a little, not knowing where this rage was coming from even though he had a pretty good idea. Sherry immediately felt worse for exploding at him. He was only trying to help and she just went off on him. Tears started welling up again as she flopped back down, trying to make herself as flat as possible against the bed.

At this point, Scott didn't know what to do. Everything he said just seemed to make things worse...so he decided to do the only thing he knew that might comfort her now. He reached over, picked Sherry up, and gathered her up against his chest, holding her close. This surprised her, making her blush as she was whisked into his arms. Her heart raced a bit as he held her, this happened every time he held her like this. Ever since she was a small pup, whenever she was scared or hurt, he would pick her up like he is doing now and hold her. This never failed to calm her down, even now when as broken as she is. She relaxed and pushed her nose up against his shirt. She breathed deeply and took in his scent.

Every time Sherry took in his scent before, it always served as a sort of stress release. She always felt safe when near him, and his scent reminded her of that. It was the scent of a man who works hard, both as a thing he loves and to support his family. It was the scent of happiness to her, and she loved it, dare say even more than she loved the scent of her Umbreon. In his embrace, everything just seemed to melt away for her. All the troubles of her world, gone in that instant while she was snuggled closely to him and his scent.

Suddenly Sherry felt a rush of heat in both her face and hind quarters as she thought about Scott. A huge blush crept up on her as her heart sped up again. Her mind rushed as she sorted these new thoughts. She couldn't possibly...no, he was her trainer. It couldn't be, its just not right. Its too taboo...she couldn't possibly have fallen in love with him so suddenly after Umbreon crushed her. She tried to slip from his hold, faining her old self as she still felt conflicted.

"Better now are we?" Scott asked, "Well, I guess I should go make dinner for us...how about meatloaf for tonight eh Sherry?"

She yipped in response, after all...meatloaf was one of her favorites...

~~~(^.^)~~~

The meatloaf tasted superb and afterwards, while Scott took a shower and the like, Sherry relaxed to try to sort out her thoughts. Yes...she was still depressed over her Umbreon, but the way she suddenly acted when Scott held her made her remember his words as she ran.

"Don't worry Sherry...you'll get over this in time. Who knows...maybe you'll bounce back quicker than I did the first time I was depressed..."

When she remembered those words, she almost teared up again, but then she realized something...maybe she didn't really love him. Maybe...the reason she fell for him at all was because he smelled so much like Scott. Scott...the one who found her when she was just a pup, injured in the woods, and raised her to be a Leafeon. The one who kept her safe, fed, and gave her a place to sleep...the one who loved and comforted her, even when things looked bleak. Scott...maybe the only reason she tried to mate with Umbreon is because she wanted to hide what her heart really wanted. Her heart really wanted her to mate with Scott...her trainer.

She shook her head. She knew that she couldn't ask him to do that. To do so would be to break the taboo of human kind, which forbade them from that kind of contact with pokemon. To do so would also break the bond she has with him as a Trainer and his pokemon, replacing it with the bond between mates. She couldn't do that to Scott, especially if he didn't want to in return. Though, another part of her wanted to try, it wanted her to throw caution into the wind and to, when Scott was looking at her, present to him the only sacred treasure she had that she could give him...present to him her pussy, to do with as he pleased.

As she listened to the running water of the shower, she decided that she couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least try. That night when he got ready for bed would be the night. She would present to him, and hopefully he'd understand and take her. She wanted to make him see that she actually loved him more than just as her trainer, to some even a parent. She wanted him to know...

Scott turned off the shower and stepped out, feeling refreshed as he looked at himself in the mirror. The way Sherry looked earlier that day, so sad and broken...it killed him to see her like that. Even though she seemed better, he knew better from his own experiences that something like that doesn't just dissolve with some kind words and gestures...even though he had no idea how it worked in the pokemon world, he knew there was something still bothering her. He brushed his teeth and the like and combed his hair. Feeling that he'd done well enough, he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Sherry immediately perked up and started wagging her tail. She knew that her chance was coming soon, and was eager.

"Heh, looks like someone's happy to see me..." Scott said playfully, going over to the closet to grab out a pair of boxer-briefs.

"_More than you know..._" Sherry thought, still wagging her tail, partly to try to diffuse the feeling in her cunt now that she's made up her mind.

Scott proceeded to discard the towel in front of her and change into the undergarments, figuring that she wouldn't mind since she's seen this sight plenty before. Of course, it only fueled her desire, seeing his seven inch member. Though flaccid, she had seen it once in its erect glory when she had accidentally walked in on him one night when he was up watching late night cable. Remembering this, it about made her cum right there...but she knew she had to keep it together. She wouldn't want to ruin this...especially when she's so close.

Once Scott had gotten comfortable in his briefs, he decided to climb into bed. He turned on the dim lamp beside his bed for Sherry and patted the bed for her to leap up. He had just gotten the covers over him and closed his eyes when suddenly he heard Sherry yip.

"Ugh what is it Sherry?" Scott asked, after getting her to stop licking his face and setting up.

She wouldn't let up though. She gripped the covers with her mouth and pulled them down until he was completely uncovered. Her prize was sitting there in front of her, she just needed to remove the layer of cotton covering it. She sauntered over to his waistband and gently gripped it, not wanting to accidentally hurt him in the process. Then, she gently nudged it down until they were around his knees.

Scott, in the meantime, was completely stunned. Why was she suddenly doing this? She knew that there was something bothering her, but to do something like this...

"Sherry, what are you-" Scott was trying to say until he was cut off by Sherry, who decided to quickly prance up to him and plant her mouth over his, trying to give him a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

If he wasn't surprised before, he was now. He was being kissed, passionately no less, by his own pokemon. True he had never tried to woo other girls ever since his failed pokemon journey when he was younger. He was utterly crushed when his love of his life decided to drop him for another guy, which he later found out that she was just using him to get to her new lover. Since then, he hadn't really looked for a girl. But now here he was getting a huge wet one by his Leafeon.

Surprisingly, he wasn't disgusted. He actually found it pleasant, though awkward because of her muzzle. He had always found Leafeon beautiful, for a pokemon, but hadn't considered something like this...though it would make sense, with the way he felt his heart flutter whenever he watched her play in the grass, seeing the way the sun shone off of her cream colored coat and her green leaflike ears and tail. Whenever she would leap into his arms, she smelled like fresh grass. He loved this smell from when he was a kid, as it reminded him of his youthful adventures. He never liked the taboo put in place by society, because when you think about it...pokemon and humans were a lot alike. They both had wants and needs, personalities...they could even feel. He believe that pokemon and humans should be able to do what they pleased. He never knew how much he would mean those words until tonight...

When they had broke the kiss Scott looked down at her and saw it in her eyes. He saw the look that meant true love, gleaming like a star in the night sky. He couldn't deny that look. She loved him, and had chosen him to be her mate. Of course, he didn't have too much longer to look she suddenly went back to his crotch and began licking at his penis. He let out slight moans as each lick drove home a shiver of pleasure through him. She loved his reactions, as well as the musky scent being emitted from his, now erect, member.

Sherry went up to lick the tip as her breath caused it to twitch in front of her. She licked...once...twice...thrice...each time sending up a moan from Scott. Beads of pre-cum formed the tip of his cock, and as she smelled it she knew she wanted a taste. She not only licked the pre up, but she also fitted the tip into her mouth and sucked slightly. A new shock of pleasure went through Scott, as he brought one hand up to rest on her head while the other went to her rump, where he knew her flower resides. He tested it, brushing the outside of it with his fingers. At this she detached from his penis and gasped. Even though she had felt that before, when she used her own paws one time to release herself, it was still new as now it was her mate playing with her.

Shaking her head, Sherry got back to work, sucking him off managing to take in three inches of it into her muzzle. Each pump of her head makes him renew his efforts on her pussy, rubbing and pinching the outer labia of her sweetness. Eventually, he decided to go further, sticking first a finger into her then managing a second one a few seconds later. This sent huge waves of pleasure through her body as she decided to increase her efforts. She felt close to release, but Scott wold have none of that. He brought his fingers from her, now dripping, cunt as she whimpered at the sudden withdrawal. He brought the fingers to his face. He found that it not only smelled good, like fresh flowers after a good rain, but it also tasted good, like a sweet apple. He wanted more of this taste.

Sherry gave a yelp as she suddenly felt her hind quarters being lifted and placed on his chest. That surprise soon melted into pleasure as Scott suddenly plunged his tongue into her waiting pussy. At once she moaned as she kept sucking at his dick, getting more and more of the pre she loved. This sort of poke-human sixty-nine went on for a good while until suddenly she felt her release building. She also knew that he was close as well and renewed her efforts on him, focusing on the tip. This sent him over the edge as he attacked her vagina with everything his tongue had. That was it for her, as a sudden moan brought her contracting around Scott's tongue, spraying her liquids into his mouth. This had a cascade effect as just as suddenly as she did, a grunt signaled to her that his own had arrived, spurting loads of his hot semen into her mouth.

She took great care to swallow everything, not letting a single drop escape. Afterwards, Sherry wandered over to the end of the bed and motioned to him with her tail. Scott got the message and removed the underwear still around his knees, tossing it to the side. She then knew that he wouldn't possibly refuse her and did what she set out to do in the first place. She stood proud and braced, presenting her dripping wet cunt to him as he crawled up to her, member regaining its hardness.

"Once I do this, there will be no going back...Are you sure?" Scott asked her, with a slight concern, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sherry merely looked back to him and nodded firmly. Now there could be no doubt, she was about to become his mate. Scott grabbed her hind quarters and drew himself to her opening, gently prodding the entranceway with his tip. Soon the lips parted and he sunk into her. She had to suppress a yelp. This new entity pushing its way into her stung, since she wasn't used to anything entering her. Soon he was met with a barrier.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked, knowing that this would be painful for her.

"Yes!" Sherry yipped, as she braced herself.

He jabbed at the fleshy wall a couple of times before pushing though it. Sherry had to bite down on the covers beneath her to suppress a howl. It felt like her entire lower half was on fire as he pushed all the way into her with one quick motion. Soon, however, the pain passed as she adjusted to him and she let out a held breath, releasing the sheets. Scott took this as the sign to continue and proceeded to withdraw, only to pound back into her a second later.

She was in absolute bliss. Not only was she being fucked, but she was mating with the one she loved and that made it feel all the more awesome. Slight yips were heard each time he shoved his dick into her waiting crevice. He also felt amazing too. She was tight around him, and with each pump she seemed to milk him a little. He knew that neither of them could take this for long, so he decided to go for as long as he could. It was an absolutely wonderful time with each firm thrust bringing them both closer and closer to the end.

Sherry was the first to hint at her approaching orgasm. She moan loudly as her pussy seemed to pulse slightly around him. This sent Scott over the edge as he suddenly sped up his efforts, ramming his cock into her as hard and fast as he could. This new assault sent waves through her and suddenly her orgasm hit like an earthquake. She arced her back and howled, as her cunt clamped and convulsed around his throbbing meat. This was enough to send Scott's own orgasm rushing into him like a freight train, one final thrust making him spurt stream after stream of his cum into her marking her as his mate for life. He held on until the blasts subsided where he then withdrew and flopped backwards on his bed.

Scott drowsily crawled up to his pillows and laid his head to rest on them, letting the situation wash over him. He had just banged his pokemon...and he loved it. He loved every second of it, and he loved her just as she loved him. Soon, he was joined by Sherry, who had crawled up beside him and flopped down, resting her head next to his.

He stared into her eyes and she stared back. It was then that Scott decided that he didn't care what others think of him, he loved Sherry more than anything or anyone and wouldn't let something as trivial as some taboo come between them. She was thinking the same thing, and although she knew that most likely no pups would result from this, she could care less. She was Scott's mate, and that was all she needed. He had done the unthinkable to her...he had mended her broken heart and made her feel reborn. No one could replace him, not even that Umbreon should he decide to want her back.

With that, Scott threw his arms around Sherry, his new mate, and brought her close. She fell asleep breathing the scent she loved and soon he drifted off to a blissful sleep as well. After all...now they had each other...and thats all they really needed.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Oh man. When inspiration hits it hits hard...its now nearly 5:30AM and I am tired beyond belief. Remember...Read, clean, THEN review. Don't want broken keyboards due to sticky short circuits...now without further adieu...goodnight. *collapses on keyboard*


End file.
